


Like A Virgin

by Party_Barnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confused Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, i tried and failed to make this funny, singing dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_Barnes/pseuds/Party_Barnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam catches Dean singing in the kitchen and later uses this to embarrass his brother. Gabriel take this moment of weakness to put Destiel into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> This actually sucks. I'm so bad at trying to make things funny, I'm more of a sad kinda girl but I hope it at least makes you smile.

Dean begins flipping his 'award-winning pancakes' in the bunker kitchen, completely unaware of the presence behind him. The radio blares a song Dean doesn't know through the echoing room, and Dean just sways his hips rhythmically to the unfamiliar music. It's when he's placed the stack of golden pancakes on a plate that Madonna begins to flow from the radio.

"Like a virgin!" Dean belts, bringing the pancake whisk to his mouth to act as a microphone.

"Touched for the very first tiiiime!" He swings his hips along with the music, dramatically throwing his head back as he sings.

"'Cause you make me feel" he brings his free hand to the whisk, gripping it tightly with both hands.

"yeah you make me feel" he removes his right hand from the whisk and slams it dramatically over his heart

"So shiny and -"

"Wow." Sam says, clearly with a smile on his face. 

Dean drops the whisk and tries to keep the red away from his cheeks. No way did his brother just see him dancing to Madonna in nothing but his boxers. No way.

"I was - I was just - no, I don't have a good explanation for this." Dean says shamefully, looking down at his body with slight pride and a ton of disgust. 

"Just ... Just hand over the pancakes, Julie Andrews." Sam says with a taunting laugh as he takes the stack of pancakes from the kitchen countertop.

Dean just stands in the kitchen in his boxers, suddenly embarrassed and debating his entrance into the dining area.

 

That evening, as the Winchester brothers and the Angel brothers sit down to watch their daily dose of penguin documentaries, (the penguin thing is completely down to Castiel, and Sam and Gabriel just enjoy Dean's boredom) Sam decides it's a good time to mess with his brother. 

"Are you kidding me?" Dean says, waving his hands at the tv. "Penguins, again? Come on Cas, these things make me feel -"

"Like a virgin?" Sam interrupts, holding his laughter back as much as possible. 

Dean looks completely shocked which makes his attempted bitch-face towards Sammy completely useless. 

"No, it makes me feel -"

"Shiny and new?" Sam laughs again, Gabriel joining in with his little understanding of the situation. Of course Sam had told his mischievous archangel about the encounter, how could he not? 

Dean went beet red. Castiel has a growing look of confusion creeping into his features as Sam and Gabriel crease up on their end of the couch.

"Dean, you aren't a virgin." Castiel chimes in, confused at the previous exchange of words. "As I understand, you have engaged in sexual intercourse more often than once. This conversation has confused me." 

Dean drops his head into his hands and tried to choose his next words as carefully as possible.

"No Cas, I am not a virgin. Sammy over here thinks it's funny to use an awkward encounter against me, I assure you I have had, end enjoy sex."

"What he means is, he wants to have and enjoy sex with you, baby bro." Gabriel adds between laughs. It wasn't a lie, really. Dean has had feelings for Cas almost ever since they met. Sammy knew this very well, and why didn't it surprise Dean that his brother had told his stupid boyfriend everything. 

Dean shoots Gabriel a glance that says 'I will honestly fucking kill you if you say anything else' but Gabriel takes no notice.

"Gabriel, I don't think Dean and I share that kind of physical attraction." Cas' face is as hard as stone when he talks to Gabriel, not his usual adorably confused expression. 

"Don't give me that crap. You told me how Dean - direct quote - 'sets my loins ablaze and makes me want to ravish myself ... Or him' and I'm pretty damn sure that Dean wants you to ravish him, and ravish him good, baby bro. Ravish like your life depends on it." Gabriel and Sam go into hysterics again as Dean and Cas share a very awkward stare. Their faces are inches apart, both beet red and too shocked to speak. Eventually Gabe gets sick of the eye-sex and gives the back of his brothers head a gentle nudge, causing he and Dean to head-but. 

But their lips touch, which Gabriel and Sam would have counted as a win if they hadn't began full on lip-locking during the entire penguin documentary, eventually forcing Sam and Gabe to retreat from the living room when Castiel practically climbed on top of Dean, clearly about to 'ravish him good' right in front of the other couple. 

"See, Samsquatch, told you." Gabriel beamed, tiptoeing to plant a sloppy kiss on his very own Majestic Moose's lips.

"Oh Gabe" Sam retorted sarcastically, "your talents are too great to be beheld by such a simple giant such as myself."

"When you talk like that I get all warm inside," a smile stretched from ear to ear on the tricksters mischievous face, "it makes me feel .... Like a virgin!" He breaks out in song mid-sentence, pulling Sam into a dance, the two of them twisting their bodies to Madonna in the hallway, definitely loud enough for the new couple to hear in the living room. They only stop for a second when a half-naked Castiel appears in the doorway.

"If you wouldn't mind, Dean and I are about to engage in a very romantic sexual activity and you assholes are ruining the mood." Sam and Gabe just stare at eachother, baffled. Castiel turns to walk away before stopping himself, "and neither of you are virgins. I hear what you do at night and quite frankly, it's disgusting. You really should learn to control yourselves. I do not wish to hear about Sam's 'tyrannosaurus prick' or my brothers ability to give Sam 'a sweet tooth for your creamy filling.'" And with that, Castiel turned back to the living room, leaving Sam and Gabriel to stand their in a mixed feeling of horror and amusement. 

 

And thus, Destiel was created by a single Samsquatch and a Sweet-toothed trouble maker.

**Author's Note:**

> The tyrannosaurus prick thing is from something Misha Collins' character in nip/tuck says, I thought it was amusing.


End file.
